


a feeling that lasts for one song maybe

by dearnomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Songfic
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearnomin/pseuds/dearnomin
Summary: Can I be you?Your eyes I love so much, filled with hopes and me.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 1





	a feeling that lasts for one song maybe

Đêm đó là một trong những ngày mà cả hai đều lười nhác chỉ muốn bám dính ở trong phòng. Jaemin tắt hết cả đèn, nguồn sáng duy nhất đến từ ngọn nến phảng phất mùi hoa nhài mà em thích. Jeno lấy cây đàn từ góc phòng ra, đánh một vài bài đơn giản mà cậu còn nhớ. can I b u chính là bài hát yêu thích của cậu, thế nên “buổi phòng trà” nào, cậu cũng vừa đánh vừa ngâm nga nó với giọng hát khàn chưa kịp làm ấm. Có lẽ vì lời bài hát thân thuộc quá, Jeno cứ muốn hát cho em nghe.

“𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.  
𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭.  
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦, 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧.  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘐’𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥.  
𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘐’𝘮 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶,  
𝘊𝘢𝘯 𝘐 𝘣𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶?”

Mỗi lần như thế, Jaemin lại bĩu môi, vòi vĩnh cậu chơi bài khác. Jeno luôn hỏi em lý do, nhưng em chỉ đơn giản trả lời em không thích nó. Em sẽ dụi mái đầu hồng vào vai cậu, cuộn tròn lại như một chú mèo con, nũng nịu cậu đánh Dear my blue, lẩm nhẩm lời cùng hát với cậu.

“𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩, 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦.  
𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺.  
𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦.  
𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦, 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘰, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦.”

Jeno không biết rằng, Jaemin chán ghét cách cậu nhìn em ra sao, một con sư tử can đảm, mạnh mẽ, sẵn sàng đương đầu với mọi khó khăn. Jeno không biết rằng, Jaemin chán ghét việc phải giả vờ là con sư tử hùng mãnh đó như thế nào. Jeno không biết rằng, vì cậu, Jaemin sẽ cố gắng trở thành con sư tử đó cho đến khi cạn kiệt sức lực. Jeno không biết rằng, Jaemin sẽ đánh đổi tất cả để được nhìn thấy đôi mắt cười cong cong như vầng trăng tỏa sáng cả bầu trời mà em yêu quý nhất.

Và Jeno mãi mãi không lý giải được ánh nhìn ẩn chứa những lời nhắn nhủ em dành cho cậu ngày hôm đó.

**Author's Note:**

> Tựa đề đến từ bài thơ Meanwhile của Richard Siken. Drabble này thật ra là một đoạn nằm trong một fic khác, nhưng mình mãi vẫn chưa viết xong fic đó nên mình cắt ra đăng riêng cái này luôn vậy. Có thể mình sẽ viết thành một series? Cảm ơn mọi người đã đọc nhé.


End file.
